


Riding Gloves

by ladygray99



Category: White Collar
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Gloves, M/M, Pony Play, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-24
Updated: 2011-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-20 16:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter gets ready to take a ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riding Gloves

**Author's Note:**

> Written for elrhiarhodan ’s Prompt Fest V.
> 
> Spoilers: Burke’s Seven
> 
> Prompt: Peter – Leather

Peter pulled on his best riding gloves before sliding his hand down Neal's bare flank. The supple leather gloves had been a gift from a cousin for when he came to visit her stables up state, but they got far more use in the bedroom.

Neal's muscles twitched in a lovely way with Neal's arms stretched over his head and the spreader bar keeping his legs spread and on his toes. Peter always thought there was an elegance to Neal when he was stretched liked that.

Peter touched a leather clad finger to the tip of Neal's cock coating it with pre cum then touched it to Neal's lips. Neal tried to work his tongue out and around the hard rubber bit that was locked securely behind his head.

Peter gave Neal's ass a slap and watched him swish his tail. It was, strictly speaking, a flogger with extra thin leather strips and a nine inch plug for a handle, but the leather was stained the same dark brown as Neal's hair and held securely between his cheeks it made a lovely tail. Peter gave him another slap and chuckled to himself.

“You were a good boy today, Neal.” He ran his hand across Neal's stomach and felt it ripple. “You behaved so well. That's why I'm going to reward you by taking an easy ride, then after I'm done I'll give you a good rub down and brush your hair.” Peter saw Neal's cock twitch. He knew Neal loved having those dark locks of his played with.

Peter reached up and pulled the pin freeing Neal's arms.

Neal dropped to his hands and knees wiggling his leather tail.

Peter knelt behind him and with no warning pulled out the tail and shoved his own cock in.

Neal gave a startled groan and tried to drop his head but Peter grabbed the back of his bit, yanking his head up, before settling in for a long, slow, ride.


End file.
